Homer Almighty
The Simpsons Movie 2: Homer Almighty is a animated action/adventure sequel March 4 2021. The film is produced by 20th Century Fox and Natural World Studios. The film is directed by Byron Howard and Matt Groening. Cast *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Evan Baxter *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Wanda Sykes *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Jim Carrey *Morgan Freeman as God *Indian Elephants (Elephas maximus indicus) as Elephants *Reticulated Giraffes (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) as Giraffes *African Lions (Panthera leo) as Lions *Texas Longhorns (Bos taurus) as Cows *Bengal Tigers (Panthera tigris tigris) as Tigers *Common Hippopotamuses (Hippopotamus amphibius) as Hippos *Grant's Zebras (Equus quagga boehmi) as Zebras *Black Rhinoceroses (Diceros bicornis) as Rhinos *White-Headed Capuchins (Cebus capuchinus) as Monkeys *Okapis (Okapia johnstoni) as Okapis *Domestic Horses (Equus ferus caballus) as Horses *Domestic Dogs (Canis lupus farmilias) as Dogs *Domestic Pigs (Sus scrofa domesticus) as Pigs *Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) as Hyenas *Domestic Sheep (Ovis aries) as Sheep *American Red Foxes (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) as Foxes *Wild Water Buffaloes (Bubalas arnee) as Water Buffaloes *Domestic Goats (Capra aegagrus hircus '') as Goats *Alpacas (''Vicugna pacos) as Alpacas *Domestic Donkeys (Equus africanus asinus) as Donkeys *American Black Bears (Ursus americamus) as Black Bears *Eastern Wolves (Canis lyaclon) as Wolves *Thomson's Gazelles (Eudoracas thomsoni) as Gazelles *Giant Pandas (Alirmorpoda melanouca) as Pandas *Polar Bears (Ursus maritimus) as Polar Bears *Grizzly Bears (Ursus arctos horribilis) as Grizzly Bears *Domestic Cats (Feilis cattus) as Cats *Hamadryas Baboons (Papio hamaydrayas) as Baboons *Common Chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes) as Chimpanzees *Bornean Orangutans (Pongo pygmaeus) as Orangutans *Mountain Gorillas (Gorilla berengi berengi) as Gorillas *Ostriches (Struthio camelus) as Ostriches *Greater Flamingos (Phoenicopterus roseus) as Flamingos *Pacific Walruses (Odobenus rosmarus divergens '') as Walruses *Eastern Grey Squirrels (''Sciurus carolinensis) as Squirrels *Least Chipmunks (Tamias minimus) as Chipmunks *North American Raccoons (Procyon lotor) as Raccoons *Striped Skunks (Mephitis mephitis) as Skunks *Coyotes (Canis latrans) as Coyotes *Domestic Chickens (Gallus gallus domesticus) as Chickens *Domestic Ducks (Anas domesticus) as Ducks *Canada Geese (Branta canadensis) as Geese *Wild Turkeys (Meleagris gallopavo) as Turkeys *Rock Pigeons (Columba livia) as Pigeons *Domestic Pigeons (Columba livia domestica) as White Domestic Pigeons *Bald Eagles (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) as Bald Eagles *Peregrine Falcons (Falco peregrinus) as Falcons *Red-Tailed Hawks (Buteo jamaicensis) as Hawks *Ospreys (Pandion haliaetus) as Ospreys *Turkey Vultures (Cathartes aura) as Vultures *California Condors (Gymnogyps californianus) as Condors *Great Horned Owls (Bubo virginianus) as Owls *Snowy Owls (Bubo scandiaca) as Snowy Owls *Barn Owls (Tyto alba) as Barn Owls *Bushbucks (Tragathelus typus) as Bushbucks *Indian Peafowls (Pavo cristatus) as Peacocks *Great White Pelican (Pelicanus onocroclatus) as Pelicans *Gaurs (Bos gaurus) as Gaurs *African Leopards (Panthera pardus pardus) as Leopards *Mule Deer (Odocoilious heminonis) as Deer *Elk (Cervus canadensis) as Elk *Woodland Caribou (Raniger tarandus caribou) as Caribou *Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) as Moose *Dromedaries (Camelus dromedarius) as Camels *Blue Wildebeests (Connochaetes taurinus) as Wildebeests *Cougars (Puma concolodor) as Cougars *Cheetahs (Acinonyx jubatas) as Cheetahs *American Alligators (Alligator missipensis) as Alligators *Domestic Yaks (Bos grunniens) as Yaks *Zebus (Bos taurus indicus) as Zebus *American Bison (Bison bison) as Bison *Scarlet Macaws (Ara macao) as Macaws *Giant Anteaters (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) as Anteaters *North American River Otters (Lontra canadensis) as River Otters *North American Porcupines (Erethizon dorsatum) as Porcupines *Virginia Opossums (Didelphia virginiana) as Opossums *European Rabbits (Oryctolagus cuniculus) as Rabbits *Black Leopards (Panthera pardus pardus) as Black Panthers *Green Iguanas (Iguana iguana) as Iguanas *Western Diamondback Rattlesnakes (Crotalus atrox) as Rattlesnakes *Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantulas (Brachypelma hamorii) as Tarantulas *Emperor Scorpions (Pandinus imperator) as Scorpions *North American Beavers (Castor canadensis) as Beavers *European Badgers (Meles meles) as Badgers *Black-Footed Ferrets (Mustela nigripes) as Ferrets *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) as Bighorn Sheep *Bobcats (Lynx rufus) as Bobcats *Red Kangaroos (Macropus rufus) as Kangaroos *Koalas (Phascolarctos cinereus) as Koalas *Galápagos Tortoises (Chelonoidis nigra) as Giant Tortoises *African Penguins (Spheniscus dermsus) as Penguins *Sable Antelopes (Hippotragus niger) as Sable Antelopes *Common Warthogs (Phacochoerus africanus) as Warthogs *Burmese Pythons (Python bivittatus) as Albino Pythons *Black and White Ruffed Lemurs (Varecia variegata) as Ruffed Lemurs *Common Elands (Taurtragous oryx) as Elands *Kiangs (Equus kiang) as Kiangs *Greater Kudus (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) as Kudus *Arabian Oryxes (Oryx leucoryx) as Oryxes *Nine-Banded Armadillos (Dasypus novemcinctus) as Armadillos *Brown-Throated Sloths (Bradypus variegatus) as Sloths Gallery Homer_Unlock.png|Homer Simpson Marge_Character_Set.png|Marge Simpson Bart_Unlock.png|Bart Simpson Cool_Lisa_Unlock.png|Lisa Simpson Maggie_Unlock.png|Maggie Simpson Jim Carrey.jpg|Jim Carrey Morgan Freeman God.jpg|Morgan Freeman as God Species Cast Elephas maximus.jpg Reticulated Giraffe at SF Zoo 14.JPG African Lion.jpg Treats for Texas Longhorns.jpg Hereford bull large.jpg Bengal_Tiger.jpg Hippopotamus, Common.jpg Plains Zebra.jpg Black Rhinoceros.jpg Monkey.jpg Okapi.jpg Quarter Horse.jpg Golden Retriever standing Tucker.jpg VietnamesePotbellyPig.png Spotted Hyena.jpg Sheep.jpg Red Fox.jpg Indian Water Buffalo Bubalus arnee by Dr Raju Kasambe IMG 0347 (11) (cropped).jpg Goat 1.jpg Alpaca.jpg Equus africanus asinus.jpg Bear, American Black.jpg Wolf, Eastern.jpg Gazelle, Thomson's.jpg Giant-panda-shutterstock 86500690.jpg Polar-Bear-HD-Wallpapers.jpg Bear, Brown.jpg Cat, domestic.jpg Hamadrayas 02b.jpg Common Chimpanzee.jpg Orangutan, Bornean.jpg Gorilla, Eastern.jpg Ostrich (Animals).jpg Flamingo, Greater.jpg 800px-Walrus.jpeg Sciurus carolinensis.jpg Tamias_minimus.jpg Raccoon-grass.jpg Mephitis mephitis.jpg Coyote (Animals).jpg Rooster.jpg Hen.jpg Pekin-duck.jpg Goose, Canadian.jpg 3879b112d22a72436ba532e150e20b6f.jpg Pigeon.jpg WhiteDove912.jpg AlaskanBaldEagle.jpg Peregrine Falcon w02-50-103 l.jpg Hawk, Red-Tailed.jpg Osprey.jpg Turkey Vultures In Canada.jpg 1280px-Gymnogyps californianus -San Diego Zoo-8a.jpg Owl, great horned.jpg Snowy_Owl_-_Schnee-Eule.jpg BarnOwl.jpg Bushbuck 3 fs.jpg Male Pavo Cristatus.jpg PelecanusOnocrotalusLondonZoo.jpg Gaur_Male.jpg African Leopard.jpg Mule Deer.jpg Elk.jpg Woodland-Caribou-Pictures.jpg Alaskan_Bull_Moose.jpg Dromedary Camel.jpg Wildebeest knp-9120-g.jpg Puma concolor.jpg CheetahImage.jpg Alligator, American.jpg 136341.jpg Veltin-zebu-zuchtbulle-birkenhof-wunderlich.jpg American Bison.jpg Scarlet Macaw.jpg GiantAnteater.jpg Otter, North American River.jpg North-american-porcupine.jpg Opossum, Virginia.jpg Rabbit, European.jpg Panther.jpg Iguana, Green.jpg Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox).jpg Tarantula.jpg Female Emperor Scorpion.jpg Beaver.jpg European Badger.jpg Mustela nigripes 2.jpg BighornSheep.JPG Bobcat (Lynx Rufus).jpg RedKangaroo.jpg MG 3396-Gummy-Koala-CBLG.jpg Tortoise, Galapagos.jpg Penguin, African.jpg Antelope, Sable.jpg Warthog,_Southern.jpg Albino Burmese Python.jpg Ruffed lemur.jpg Common Eland.jpg Kiang.jpg Greater Kudu LG.jpg Oryx, Arabian.jpg Nine-banded-armadillo-images.jpg Sloth, Brown-Throated.jpg Category:The Simpsons Movie Spoofs Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:NatureRules1 Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Natural World Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Evan Almighty Spoofs Category:Evan Almighty Movie-Spoofs Category:Upcoming Category:Ideas Category:Species Casts